Adventures in Unova
by flameygirl21
Summary: A story of goofy friends who just graduated from the academy. They travel seeing sassy eevee, lazy ice cream, random food interjection, a gay gym leader and so much more! No evil teams and hopefully rockin out from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

This was my friends account, but she got busted. So I run it now. I don't write much but here is a story that I'm writing. I will try my best and sorry to all of her fans out there!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokémon.

* * *

Story of pokémon academy

CHAPTER 1

It was graduation day at the Pokémon Academy of Casteilla City. Students were eagerly squirming in their seats. The stands were packed. Two best friends were on edge of their seats and couldn't contain their excitement. They were both in the trainer class and wanted to get their pokémon.

"Welcome to the class of 2013 of the academy. Here there are a majority of unique classes within this school. There are trainers who will be traveling and specialist trainers who are advanced in a certain type. Rangers who will go off into the world and will be in the ranger stations. Technicians will spread the world of science and will try to help improve every day life. Breeders that will fashion the world with top notch pokémon. Coordinators that will woo the stage of contests. All the students here will follow their own dreams and make it in the world."Headmaster Reed finished his speech. "Now we will announce the top three pokémon trainers that will get a pokémon provided by the academy. The top three trainers are Rachel Morgeson, Mikayla Caudill, and Steve Stevens."

The crowd applauded at the bright, young students that made their way to the stage. "The one that will pick first is Rachel Morgeson" The girl with medium, dark brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward. She eyed the long table with massive amounts of pokéballs on it. She smiled and picked up one and threw it in the air. Out popped a shiny figure. It was a torchic. It looked up the trainer and tipped its head and smiled at her.

"Would you like to name your new torchic?" The Headmaster asked. "I would like to name it Will." She replied. "Good. Here is your trainer card and pokédex." Headmaster said as he handed her the items that will guide her future. She walked off stage with her torchic.

"Next is Mikayla Caudill." The crowd roared as the girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes stepped forward. She looked up and down the long table. She headed for a ball. She popped it open and out came a totodile. The totodile was energetic and playfulness was all over its face. "Would you like to name your pokémon?" "I would like to name him Pac-man." The totodile seemed to like this and jumped and chomped on its new trainer's head. A nurse came to help, but Mikayla just waved her off and giggled. . "Very well here is trainer card and a pokédex." "Thank you sir." She nodded and walked off with Pac-man still on her head.

"Next we have the last one of the trainers class, Steve Stevens" A ginger boy with blue eyes walked forwards and looked nervously at the table. At last he picked up a pokéball close to him and out came a turtwig. The turtwig looked around the stands timidly. It meet eyes with its trainer and smiled shy at him. "Would you like to name your pokémon?" "I think I'm gonna name ya Thomas." The turtwig smiled back at him. "Good. Now here is your trainer card and pokédex." He smiled and walked off with his new found friend.

"With all of the normal trainers done, we move on to the specialist trainers. The one with the highest score is able to get a pokémon. That person is Tristen Gates." A chubby, but well built, boy stood up and walked to the stage. He was taller than normal and had blond-brown hair and sea blue eyes. He walked up to the table and was looking for a certain pokéball hidden among the others. He seemed to have found what he was looking for and headed for it. He opened up the ball and out came was an eevee. It had a sense of sassiness to it and glanced around the crowds. "Would you like to name your pokémon?" "I will call her Fergielicious." He replied. "Okay then. Here is your trainer card and pokédex." "Thank you very much sir!" As he was lead off by his new eevee.

"This is all of the trainers. Now, we will move on to the coordinator class. The one that will choose their pokémon is Larissa Smith." The crowd clapped as a tall girl with long brown hair and deep blue eyes started to the stage. She stared at the table, deep in thought. She looked content with her choice and picked up a pokéball and summoned out of it was a chikorita. It was happy and seemed to almost be laughing. "Would you like to name your chikorita?" "Why yes I will. I will call her..hmmmm. Actually, I don't think I will name her at all." The Headmaster nodded. "That's fine. Here is your pokédex." She smiled back and walked off carrying her chikorita.

"Now, all the other classes are to find their pokémon outside of the school. Rangers will find theirs at the ranger quarters. The others can find a better variety out there than what is shown here. With this every student will now receive their pokédex and other items that is in their field. I thank you all for such great years and with the best of hopes of the future ahead of you. With that I bid you all adieu." The Headmaster finished with his last farewell.

At this all the graduates were roaring with excitement and jumping put of their seats. Everyone around was hugging one another and laughing somewhat hysterically. All were happily alive and were full of energy of the pain that they would never have to go through again. The new pokémon masters to be were all piling out into groups, and some out of the stands.

A small group was forming of some best friends. They were some of the ones who won their first pokémon here. It was Rachel, Mikayla, Tristen and Larissa in this group. The others were Angel Booker, of breeding; Matthew Goldschmidt, of rangers(who also happens to be first in his class and Rachel's boyfriend); Jewelyn Rahn, who was in technicians; and Jared, who was also in rangers(and happens to be a crush of Angel 's). Angel and Mikayla were in a dispute about how other classes didn't get to choose pokémon as well.

"I mean why hand out pokémon to classes but not them all?!"

"Because, Angel, why would technicians need pokémon or why would breeders have to choose a pokémon that was a default, when you have to breed certain other kinds of pokémon as well. Surely you should know this." Mikayla protested.

"Very true, but congrats to you five for being the top of your class and only four getting pokémon!"

"I kinda wish that I was able to get a pokémon." Matthew whispered to himself, but every one was able to hear it.

"Don't worry pumpkin," Rachel soothed him, "think of all the other options at the ranger headquarters and all the variety."

"Yeah, it will be great and think about it. At least I'm with ya!" Jared smiled at the boy who was a little scared.

"Thanks" mumbled Matthew. There was a loud echo of a mega phone. "Will all ranger class graduates please report to the entrance where the bus is waiting." The voice rang out. "Wow. That was fast." Jared said.

"Well, they don't want to waste any time." Rachel said.

"Yeah. They'll want to toughen you rookies up." Mikayla agreed.

"I'm not that much of a rookie." Matthew grunted.

"Dude, you just graduated. That's how rookied you can get." Tristen said.

"Well come on, Matt! This is sooo us!" Jared said as he grabbed Matthew's hand and dragging him towards the entrance. "Boys will be boys." Jewelyn stated. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Hey, what about me?!" Tristen glared. They all laughed.

"Well. Now we are free people!" Larissa said with glee.

"That's right! I say we should celebrate 'till there's no tomorrow!"

"Rachel, you always want to celebrate." Jewelyn said with an eye roll.

"She is right. Let's go and celebrate!" Angel and Mikayla said together. "Yeah!" They said and headed to the Casteilla ice cream bar.

Casteilla City is known for its big buildings, the academy, the mass of boats, the docks there, and their famous Casteilla Cones. There was only one place to get those and you had to get there early to get one that day; they are always packed and a line is always stretched out past the nearest building. Everyone knew though that this was totally worth it.

The gang was finally able to sit down at the water fountain in the middle of the city after waiting for an hour or so in line for the cones.

"Its weird. We got in and out fast today." Jewelyn said.

"Well everyone is away celebrating and is on vacation." Angel pointed out.

"I'm just happy to get my cone and my milkshake!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, and my hamburger!" Mikayla said joyfully like her totodile, that was biting a chunk out of the burger then headed over to play with the others in the fountain.

"Well now. What are all y'all plans for the future?" Tristen asked as he posed dramatically.

"I'm keeping my butt here. I've heard there are some computer jobs here. So I'm getting one. Plus I'm too lazy to travel. Way too much walking." Jewelyn said as her ice cream dripped into the fountain.

"Well that's good reasoning at least." said Angel.

"What about you then Angel?" Rachel insisted.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about going to the day care on Route 3 but, I don't know about going by myself."

"I'll come with you," Larissa said. "I was going that way too. I think it would interesting to check out the museum in Nacrene City. Plus there is a contest being held there in a little bit." She smiled at Angel.

"That's so cool. I would love to go with you guys and watch how you do!" Tristen said. "Plus checking out the forest there to train. Neat! Mind if I tag along?"

"The more the merrier. What about you two? You've been quiet lately. I feel like you're plotting." Angel said accusingly looking towards Rachel and Mikayla.

"Well." Mikayla started. "We've been talking and we've decided to go off by ourselves. We were going out west to check out the rock concerts at Virbank."

"Yea." Rachel said. "Plus the plant there and the trainer locations to battle and out further to see the ranch, the new cities, and where the old champion lives to learn from him." She said in between licks and slurps.

"That's kinda cool guys." Jewelyn spoke when they were done. "But when are you leaving?"

"Well, I'm sure you don't want us in your hair anymore. So we were thinking about leaving..."

"Tomorrow." Mikayla finished for her.

"I was thinking about leaving tomorrow, too." Larissa spoke up. "The contest is in three weeks, but I want to get there and learn some more."

"Well then it looks like we all leaving tomorrow to start our new lives, huh." Tristen butted in, putting an arm around Angel and an arm around Larissa.

"Well, thanks for leaving me guys! I see how great friends you are!" Jewelyn wailed sarcastically.

"Well look on the bright side at least." Mikayla said. "You might be a genius at GameFreak."

"Well, like that's comforting." She complained.

"They make good money!" Rachel whispered yelled. They laughed.

"A toast to graduating and to the first day of the rest of our lives!" Tristen said. They toasted their half eaten and melted ice cream cones.

* * *

Thank you for making it through and I will try to update as much as I can! If you have ideas please let me know(I will try to read all feedback)! Thank you and don't eat American sushi! XD


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say sorry. I won't have a lot of time to update, plus this chapter is one that my friend wrote a part of so she added hot guys into the mix. But that aside, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The next morning... "Why did my mom make me pack so much crap?!" Mikayla groaned as shouldering her over stuffed back pack. Rachel laughed and slapped her friend's shoulder heartily.

"C'mon pack mule, it builds character!"

"Hey! Hey! That's my thing!" Rachel laughed again. The two friends were standing in line to aboard the S.S. Liberty that will bring them to Virbank City. The vessel was so immense that Mikayla had to tilt her head all the way back just to see the top. The line stretched across the entire length of the pier and Rachel and Mikayla were near the front.

"Aren't you glad that I had us wake up at four o' clock this morning?" Mikayla gloated. Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes, but said nothing. The reason they woke up so early was to beat the morning traffic. They still had to wait a ridiculous amount of time though. They finally got through the line and boarded the S.S. Liberty. A blond deck attendant lady showed them to their room and Rachel immediately jumped onto the bed. Mikayla dropped her back pack onto her bed and twisted her body to pop her back.

"Come on Rachel, let's go explore the ship!" Mikayla cried as nudging her exhausted friend. Rachel groaned and buried her face in the soft pillows in protest. Mikayla tugged on her sleeve.

"There might be a souvenir shop," She sang, throwing in the lure. Rachel took the bait instantly and shot upright in her bed. The girls started down the hall to the shop that was a lit of bright colors and neonness. They skipped to the end of the hallway. The pokémon eyeing them like they were crazy. The girls walked into the shop like they were kids in a candy store. In it were shelves of colorful pokémon nicknacks and other useless, but very shiny objects. All of their eyes wide and excited.

"Oh my gosh! Mikayla look over there! They have hats!" Rachel squawked. Mikayla gasped and dashed over to the hat stand. There was a vast variety of pokémon hats on the stand. The two friends spent some time trying on different hats making ridiculous faces in the mirror and taking pictures. Mikayla finally settled on getting a Magikarp hat and Rachel got a Lucario one. Happy with their purchases they decided to go up onto the deck to explore some more.

There were kids running about and old people playing shuffle board. Little pokémon were also running about and splashing in the pool. The pool was 15 feet deep and was weirdly pear shaped. A little far off was a wave pool with pictures of sea pokémon on it. Behind that was a giant water slide leading around most of the deck.

"Oh my." Rachel and Mikayla gasped together, looking up in amazement.

"Mikayla we have to go and get our bathing suits so we can ride that cool water slide!" Rachel said, gripping Mikayla's sleeve excitedly. Pacman was more wide-eyed than normal and William was eagerly waiting to do something aboard the ship. The group made their way skipping and jogging back to their rooms to change.

A while later, they emerged back on the deck. The girls were in their swimming suits and towels over their shoulders. The pokémon were jumping towards an empty spot of chairs to put their things on. They put their stuff down and started towards the wave pool. Pac-man ran and jumped into the shallow side of the pool and swam around in circles. Mikayla went in right after him and he went back to nibble on her arm. The girls laughed and Rachel walked in and sat down in the shallow end and turned to William. Her torchic was timidly putting its foot in and out of the water.

"Come on William." Rachel begged childishly. "Its a little water. I'll make sure you are safe and sound." She said and held her arms out to him. William hesitated for a moment before hopping on top of Rachel's head. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Close enough."

She then swam over to Mikayla who was chasing Pacman around the water. Pacman was playfully nibbling Mikayla whenever she came close to snatching him and he started pushing her back further into the pool. Then suddenly she ran into something solid. Astonished, Mikayla whirled around to apologize but the words caught up in her throat when she realized that she ran back into the most attractive man she has seen in her life. He had short almost black hair and was about 6'2 in height. He was wearing only a pair of white, gray, and red plaid swimming trunks and his chest was bare. He was pleasingly muscular. Mikayla felt herself sink down into the water out of embarrassment.

"Um, ah, I-I'm sorry," she said nervously, looking down at the water. The guy laughed a hearty deep laugh, like a jolly green giant.

"It's fine," he said in a rich baritone Roman accent that sent shivers down Mikayla's spine. 'MEH GUSTA' she thought.

Suddenly, the ground moved out from underneath her and pushed upwards out of the water. Mikayla yelped and fell back on her rump and realized she was on a Lombre's head. The Lombre looked around slowly in confusion and started walking away

"No! Lombre, stop!" The boy cried, splashing after the pokémon. "Mikayla what are you doing on a Lombre's head?" Rachel asked as the Lombre passed by. "I don't know!" wailed Mikayla.

"Lombre return!" Lombre glowed for a moment before disappearing out from under Mikayla. She shrieked as she fell and splashed down into the water. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her up to the surface. Spluttering, Mikayla wipe the water from her eyes and saw that the guy she just met was holding her in his arms. She blushed furiously and wiggled out of his arms. Pacman came splashing toward his trainer and jumped on her shoulder to see if she was alright.

"I'm so sorry," said the boy. "Lombre is so oblivious sometimes. I can't take him anywhere." Mikayla laughed and took Pacman into her arms.

"It's okay I understand the feeling." She looked past him and saw Rachel making a face.

"So, um, thanks for helping me off the top of your pokemon's head," said Mikayla, starting to walk away. She was surprised to see him follow.

"Yeah, no problem. Um, my name is Cole." He held out his hand.

"Mikayla." She shook Cole's hand. His hand was warm and rough with callouses. Suddenly Rachel appeared by her side with William cowering on her head.

"Why hello there, I'm her best friend, Rachel, and you look like you wear that bathing suit a lot, don't ya!" Mikayla blushed more as her idiotic friend was making her more embarrassed. Rachel was right though; he was indeed quite tan.

"Um, thanks?" Cole stuttered out. He gave Rachel a strange look. There was some one behind them splashing over shouting Cole's name. He had a look of surprise on his face as his friend splashed over to him.

"Hey Cole I was looking for you." He said and then noticed the girls in front of them. "Oh. Hi, I didn't know my brother made some new friends here." He said with a smile and chuckled. He had long dark hair, but light blue-green eyes like his brother. He has a croagunk next to him that just looked around at them, expressionless.

"Yeah, I was talking to Mikayla and Rachel here." He said as he motioned to each of us. "And their pokémon. So," he turned back to the girls, "what you two gonna do in Virbank City? If you want, me and my bro can show you around?" The words came out just a bit suggestively.

"Well you see," Rachel began, "we just came from the pokémon academy and are going to become pokémon masters. You know we're doing the gym challenge." She said nonchalantly.

"Wow! That sounds awesome! I bet you two were pretty good back in the academy. By the way, my name is Jason." He put out his hand to shake.

"Well, Jason it is a pleasure." Rachel said and shook his hand never losing eye contact. "So you guys really know Virbank City that well?" She let go of his hand.

"Oh yeah." Cole said while putting his arm around Mikayla's shoulder. "We'd always vacation there with our friends, you know to see all the concerts and such, plus I heard that the new Pokéstar Studios is open now."

"Ohhhh..." Mikayla said with annoyance and Rachel full of wonder at the mention of Pokéstar Studios.

"Yeah." said Jason. "I'm sure by the looks of you two you can surely make it there." He was talking about the league battles.

"Of course we have this in the bag." Rachel was showing off. "What do you think about traveling with them in Virbank, Mikayla?" She noticed how embarrassed her friend was.

"W-well," Mikayla said while taking Cole's arm off her shoulders, her face red. "I think we're fine with just looking around Virbank." She chuckled. Rachel and Jason started snickering behind them.

"Hey guys, I just thought of something!" Rachel said while jumping up and down in the water. Everyone turned and looked at her. Mikayla did an eye roll as well. Rachel pointed behind and yelled "Last one on the slide is a rotten pidgy egg!" She dashed for the edge of the pool with her torchic bouncing and laughing on her head, but still holding on.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Mikayla shouted back and started to climb out of the pool and made her way to the slide with the boys behind her. They were laughing and all smiling wildly.

* * *

After playing and having fun all day, the sun was about to set and the next day they would be at Virbank City. Pacman was playing with Lombre and Croagunk for a few minutes as the girls said bye to Cole and Jason. William was sound asleep up on Rachel's head still.

"Thanks for having us be able to spend the day you guys!" Mikayla said, waving at them.

"No worries." Cole shrugged like he was used to this sort of thing. "Remember that tomorrow afternoon we will be in Virbank."

"Yeah, so met up with us at the pokémon center. So we can go see the concert together." Jason finished him.

"Okay then!" The girls smiled back and waved. "Pacman come on! We're going back!" It's trainer yelled. The totodile looked back and waved at it's new friends and ran back to the girls. Rachel grabbed William off her head and held him in her arms as going back to the rooms.

"Today was great!" Rachel exclaimed. "Did you see Jason just do that gnarly belly flop! Man, that must've hurt a ton, huh?" Smiling at Mikayla.

"Yeah, well. Remember that cool backflip Cole did into the pool?" Smiling wildly and laughing back at the memories of the day.

"Man, I can't wait for tomorrow and having the whole day with them in Virbank. Do you think we will be able to get our gym badge tomorrow? I mean we haven't really battle recently." Rachel said with some concern.

"Hey man." Mikayla turned to her. They were back in the room now. "We'll show them what we're made off and also we will have a chance to catch some new team members and train!" Mikayla said with a winky face. Rachel gasped with her smile coming back. She held up torchic who woke back up.

"A new friend would be nice, huh William?"

"Tor! Tor!" William agreed. They finishing packing what was dirty and had their clothes out for the next day. Pacman and William slept outside their pokéballs and with their trainers.

"Good night guys." Mikayla yawned at them and rolled over in bed. Rachel chuckled.

"Goodnight and sleep tight then. We need all the rest we can get for tomorrow."

* * *

Thank you for sticking with me so far! I have some writings already written, just waiting to find a good time to publish it, so ya know. Again thank you and don't club baby seals!


End file.
